Cyndi Lauper
2013 Cyndi Lauper She's So Unusual: 30th Anniversary Tour January 18, 2013 Mercy Lounge, Nashville, TN June 1, 2013 Ross School, Bridgeport, US June 12, 2013 Humphrey's Concerts by the Bay, San Diego, CA June 13, 2013 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA June 15, 2013 Britt Pavilion, Jacksonville, OR June 16, 2013 Pantages Theater, Tacoma, WA June 18, 2013 Crest Theatre, Sacramento, CA June 19, 2013 Mountain Winery Amphitheatre, Saratoga, CA June 21, 2013 Pechanga Resort & Casino Showroom Theater, Temecula, CA June 22, 2013 Showroom at Talking Stick Resort, Scottsdale, AZ June 23, 2013 Fox Tucson Theatre, Tucson, AZ June 25, 2013 Waller Creek Amphitheatre, Austin, TX June 26, 2013 House of Blues, Dallas, TX June 28, 2013 House of Blues, Houston, TX June 29, 2013 Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Biloxi, MS June 30, 2013 House of Blues, New Orleans, LA July 2, 2013 Symphony Hall, Atlanta, GA July 3, 2013 North Charleston Performing Arts Center, North Charleston, SC July 5, 2013 nTelos Wireless Pavilion, Portsmouth, VA July 6, 2013 Etess Arena, Atlantic City, NJ July 7, 2013 New Jersey Performing Arts Center Prudential Hall, Newark, NJ July 9, 2013 Zeiterion Performing Arts Center, New Bedford, MA July 10, 2013 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY July 12, 2013 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NJ July 13, 2013 MGM Grand Theater, Ledyard, CT August 10, 2013 Maishima Sports Island, Osaka, JPN August 11, 2013 Makuhari Messe, Chiba, JPN August 13, 2013 Taipei International Convention Center, Taipei, TAI August 29-30, 2013 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS August 31, 2013 Royal Theatre, Canberra, AUS September 2, 2013 Wrest Point Entertainment Centre, Hobart, AUS September 4, 2013 Festival Theatre, Adelaide, AUS September 6-7, 2013 Enmore Theatre, Sydney, AUS September 9, 2013 Jupiters Theatre, Gold Coast, AUS September 11-12, 2013 Queensland Performing Arts Centre, Brisbane, AUS September 14, 2013 WIN Sports & Entertainment Centre, Wollongong, AUS October 18, 2013 Bergen Performing Arts Center, Englewood, NJ October 19, 2013 Wang Theatre, Boston, MA October 20, 2013 Kupferberg Center for the Arts Colden Auditorium, New York City, NY October 22, 2013 F.M. Kirby Center for the Performing Arts, Wilkes-Barre, PA October 23, 2013 State Theatre, New Brunswick, NJ October 25, 2013 Opera House, Lebanon, NH October 26, 2013 Métropolis, Montreal, QC October 27, 2013 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON October 29, 2013 Overture Center for the Arts Capitol Theater, Madison, WI October 30, 2013 Mill City Nights, Minneapolis, MN November 1, 2013 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL November 3, 2013 Palace Theatre, Greensburg, PA November 5, 2013 Tennessee Performing Arts Center Andrew Jackson Hall, Nashville, TN November 6, 2013 Tennessee Theatre, Knoxville, TN November 8, 2013 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL November 9, 2013 Seminole Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Hollywood, FL November 10, 2013 House of Blues, Orlando, FL November 12, 2013 Blumenthal Performing Arts Center Belk Theater, Charlotte, NC November 13, 2013 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC November 15, 2013 Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA November 16, 2013 Ridgefield Playhouse, Ridgefield, CT December 7, 2013 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY December 9, 2013 Highline Ballroom, New York City, NY 2014 23 Apr 2014 KeyBank Center - Buffalo, US 25 Apr 2014 Bell Centre - Montreal, Canada 26 Apr 2014 Canadian Tire Centre - Ottawa, Canada 28 Apr 2014 Wells Fargo Center - Philadelphia, US 30 Apr 2014 Nationwide Arena - Columbus, US 02 May 2014 Quicken Loans Arena - Cleveland, US 05 May 2014 Time Warner Cable Arena - Charlotte, US 07 May 2014 PNC Arena - Raleigh, US 09 May 2014 Barclays Center - New York, US 10 May 2014 Izod Center - Jersey City, US 12 May 2014 State Farm Arena - Atlanta, US 14 May 2014 Vystar Veterans Memorial Arena - Jacksonville, US 16 May 2014 Amway Center - Orlando, US 17 May 2014 BB&T Center - Fort Lauderdale, US 25 May 2014 MGM Grand Garden Arena - Las Vegas, US 28 May 2014 Pepsi Center - Denver, US 30 May 2014 Pinnacle Bank Arena - Lincoln, US 31 May 2014 Sprint Center - Kansas City, US 02 Jun 2014 KFC Yum! Center - Louisville, US 04 Jun 2014 Scottrade Center - St Louis, US 06 Jun 2014 Bmo Harris Bradley Center - Milwaukee, US 07 Jun 2014 Allstate Arena - Chicago, US 11 Jun 2014 Target Center - Twin Cities, US 20 Jun 2014 Bell MTS Place (formerly MTS Centre) - Winnipeg, Canada 21 Jun 2014 Sasktel Centre - Saskatoon, Canada 23 Jun 2014 Northlands Coliseum - Edmonton, Canada 25 Jun 2014 Scotiabank Saddledome - Calgary, Canada 27 Jun 2014 Rogers Arena - Vancouver, BC 28 Jun 2014 Keyarena at Seattle Center - Seattle, US 30 Jun 2014 Moda Center - Portland, US 02 Jul 2014 SAP Center at San Jose - SF Bay Area, US 05 Jul 2014 Toyota Arena - Los Angeles, US 07 Jul 2014 Staples Center - Los Angeles, US 09 Jul 2014 Honda Center - Los Angeles, US 11 Jul 2014 Valley View Casino Center - San Diego, US 06 Dec 2014 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY 2015 January 11, 2015 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN January 12, 2015 Honda no Mori Hall, Kanazawa, JPN January 15, 2015 Congress Center Century Hall, Nagoya, JPN January 16, 2015 Sun Palace Hotel & Hall, Fukuoka, JPN January 18, 2015 Sendai Sun Plaza Hall, Sendai, JPN January 20, 2015 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN February 5, 2015 Lean on Me, Los Angeles, CA December 5, 2015 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY 2016 January 28, 2016 Skyville Live, Nashville, TN April 1, 2016 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY May 9, 2016 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN May 11, 2016 Palace Theatre, Louisville, KY May 13, 2016 Carnegie Library Music Hall of Homestead, Munhall, PA May 14, 2016 Michigan Theater, Ann Arbor, MI May 16, 2016 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL May 17, 2016 Hard Rock Live Northfield Park, Northfield, OH May 20, 2016 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT (with Boy George) May 21, 2016 Wang Theatre, Boston, MA (with Boy George) May 25-26, 2016 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (with Boy George) May 28, 2016 Sands Bethlehem Event Center, Bethlehem, PA (with Boy George) May 29, 2016 Borgata Event Center, Atlantic City, NJ (with Boy George) June 1, 2016 Filene Center at Wolf Trap, Vienna, VA (with Boy George) June 2, 2016 Music Hall, Charleston, SC June 4, 2016 Raleigh Memorial Auditorium Duke Energy Center, Raleigh, NC June 5, 2016 Symphony Hall, Atlanta, GA June 8, 2016 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL June 9, 2016 Walt Disney Theater, Orlando, FL June 11, 2016 Mizner Park Amphitheater, Boca Raton, FL June 12, 2016 St. Augustine Amphitheatre, St. Augustine, FL June 22, 2016 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, ENG June 23, 2016 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT June 25, 2016 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG June 30, 2016 Eventim Apollo, London, ENG July 2, 2016 E-Werk, Cologne, GER (moved from Open-Air-Gelände Tanzbrunnen) July 3, 2016 Wiener Staatsoper, Vienna, AUT (Jazz Fest Wien) July 6, 2016 Auditorium Parco della Musica, Rome, ITY (Luglio suona bene) July 7, 2016 Arena Verde Esterna di Le Gru, Turin, ITY (GruVillage Festival) July 11, 2016 Le Grand Rex, Paris, FRA August 4, 2016 Microsoft Theater, Los Angeles, CA September 9-10, 2016 Moody Theater, Austin, TX (Austin City Limits on the 10th) September 11, 2016 Revention Music Center, Houston, TX September 13, 2016 Gaylord Performing Arts Theatre, Oklahoma City, OK September 15, 2016 Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MO September 17, 2016 Sandia Casino Amphitheater, Albuquerque, NM September 18, 2016 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO September 20, 2016 The Depot, Salt Lake City, UT September 21, 2016 Idaho Botanical Garden Outlaw Field, Boise, ID (Outlaw Field Summer Concert Series) September 23, 2016 Thunder Valley Casino Resort & Amphitheater, Lincoln, CA September 24, 2016 The Show at Agua Caliente Resort Casino, Rancho Mirage, CA September 27, 2016 Mountain Winery Amphitheater, Saratoga, CA September 28, 2016 Vina Robles Amphitheatre, Paso Robles, CA September 30, 2016 Arlington Theater, Santa Barbara, CA October 2, 2016 Lindley Meadow, San Francisco, CA (Hardly Strictly Bluegrass) October 3, 2016 Humphrey's Concerts By The Bay, San Diego, CA October 5, 2016 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA October 7, 2016 Showroom at Talking Stick Resort, Scottsdale, AZ October 8, 2016 Hard Rock Hotel & Casino Joint, Las Vegas, NV December 3, 2016 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY 2017 March 9, 2017 Love Rocks NYC!, New York City, NY April 1, 2017 Bimbadgen Hunter Valley, Newcastle, AUS April 4, 2017 Icc Sydney Theatre, Sydney, AUS April 6, 2017 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS April 8, 2017 Rochford Wines, Melbourne, AUS April 12, 2017 Kings Park, Perth, AUS April 17, 2017 Spark Arena, Auckland, NZ April 28, 2017 San Diego, CA (Stagecoach Country Music Festival) July 6, 2017 Hard Rock Casino, Hollywood, FL (supporting Rod Stewart) July 8, 2017 Amalie Arena, Tampa, FL (supporting Rod Stewart) July 9, 2017 Tuscaloosa Amphitheater, Tuscaloosa, AL (supporting Rod Stewart) July 12, 2017 BB&T Pavilion, Camden, NJ (supporting Rod Stewart) July 14, 2017 Darlings Waterfront Pavilion, Bangor, ME (supporting Rod Stewart) July 15, 2017 Xfinity Center, Mansfield, MA (supporting Rod Stewart) July 18, 2017 Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY (supporting Rod Stewart) July 19, 2017 Jiffy Lube Live, Bristow, VA (supporting Rod Stewart) July 21, 2017 Bethel Woods Center for the Arts, Bethel, NY (supporting Rod Stewart) July 22, 2017 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY (supporting Rod Stewart) July 25, 2017 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (supporting Rod Stewart) July 28, 2017 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (supporting Rod Stewart) July 29, 2017 Constellation Brands–Marvin Sands Performing Arts Center, Rochester, NY (supporting Rod Stewart) August 1, 2017 DTE Energy Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supporting Rod Stewart) August 4, 2017 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH (supporting Rod Stewart) August 5, 2017 Hollywood Casino Amphitheater, Tinley Park, IL (supporting Rod Stewart) August 11, 2017 Verizon Theatre at Grand Prairie, Dallas, TX (supporting Rod Stewart) August 12, 2017 Smart Financial Centre at Sugar Land, Houston, TX (supporting Rod Stewart) December 9, 2017 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY 2018 June 25-26, 2018 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Rod Stewart) July 5, 2018 Festival d'ete de Quebec, Quebec, QC July 24, 2018 Hard Rock Live at the Event Center, Fort Lauderdale, FL (supporting Rod Stewart) July 26, 2018 Amway Center, Orlando, OR (supporting Rod Stewart) July 28, 2018 Spectrum Center, Charlotte, NC (supporting Rod Stewart) July 29, 2018 KFC Yum! Center, Louisville, KY (supporting Rod Stewart) August 1, 2018 Bridgestone Arena, Nashville, TN (supporting Rod Stewart) August 3, 2018 PPL Center, Allentown, PA (supporting Rod Stewart) August 4, 2018 Boardwalk Hall, Atlantic City, NJ (supporting Rod Stewart) August 7, 2018 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supporting Rod Stewart) August 10, 2018 Budweiser Stage, Toronto, ON (supporting Rod Stewart) August 11, 2018 PPG Paints Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Rod Stewart) August 14, 2018 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO (Postponed until October 16th due to Rod having strep throat, supporting Rod Stewart) August 15, 2018 Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, MN (Postponed until October 14th due to Rod having strep throat, supporting Rod Stewart) August 18, 2018 Ruoff Home Mortgage Music Center, Indianapolis, IN (supporting Rod Stewart) August 19, 2018 Hollywood Casino Amphitheatre, St. Louis, MO (supporting Rod Stewart) August 22, 2018 Pepsi Center Arena, Denver, CO (supporting Rod Stewart) August 24, 2018 Talking Stick Resort Arena, Phoenix, AZ (supporting Rod Stewart) August 26, 2018 Mattress Firm Amphitheatre, San Diego, CA (supporting Rod Stewart) August 28, 2018 Event Center, Reno, NV (supporting Rod Stewart) August 29, 2018 Shoreline Amphitheatre, San Francisco, CA (supporting Rod Stewart) August 31, 2018 Sunlight Supply Amphitheatre, Portland, OR (supporting Rod Stewart) September 1, 2018 White River Amphitheater, Seattle, WA (supporting Rod Stewart) September 3, 2018 PNE Amphitheater, Vancouver, BC October 14, 2018 Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, MN (Rescheduled from August 15th, supporting Rod Stewart) October 16, 2018 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO (Rescheduled from August 14th, supporting Rod Stewart) October 25, 2018 Thalia Mara Hall, Jackson, US November 3, 2018 Events Center, Reno, NV December 8, 2018 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (Cyndi Lauper & Friends - Home For The Holidays, benefit for the True Colors Fund) 2019 June 26, 2019 New York City, NY (NYC Pride, WorldPride) July 12-13, 2019 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA